EnglandXReader Chapter 1 : Falling for You
by RainbowLeos
Summary: After befriending a certain Flying Mint Bunny and loosing her parents. An orphan is offered an opportunity to become a Noble Woman by Arthur Kirkland when he and a French Nobleman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy come to her village at the bunny's request.
1. EnglandXReader Chapter 1:Falling For You

1856, you were born in a small village a day or two away from the large city of London. You had always dreamed of going to this wondrous city, having heard stories from your father about it. Your mother and father always promised that one day you would go, excitement would always fill your veins as you daydreamed about the city that was so far away. Sadly your parents could never take you to the city. In the village they had to work all day and every day to provide for the family, and you could never go with any of the other villagers when they made trips because you had to assist your parents in work and you had to focus on your schooling. Having a woman in school was still frowned upon during this time.

This morning you had awoken with a frown upon your face, working was not your strong suit and you hated it. No matter how hard you were worked your hands always stayed soft and no matter how long you stayed under the hot sun the skin on the rest of your body never dried like the other women and girls in the village. Although your hair, although silky smooth and soft as it was it was always tangled up somehow and the beautiful (h/c) color was often drowned out from the dirt that gathered in it from working in the yard. Your mother hated this because then she could never easily brush or braid your hair like she did on those rare moments she didn't have to work. Honestly the only way it would actually brush out easily from its knotted nest was if you bathed. It was like your hair protested to being covered in dirt, so it tangled.

Crawling out of bed you attempted to brush the matted clump of hair on your head to try and make it look decent. Once the matted clump had died down to a decent look you walked out of your small separate bedroom and into the main room. In your house you had three rooms total. Your room, your parent's room, and then the main room. The main room was a combination of a sitting room and a kitchen. Like the rest of the village you had an outhouse in the back behind the garden your mother had planted that helped feed your family at night.

Looking around you noticed a small piece of paper that read.

(f/n), Father and I left earlier than usual this morning to the fields. We both agreed that since you were doing so well with your schoolings that you could have the day off.

Love ~Mama

Your once gloomy frown soon turned into a wide smile. "A day off?" You repeated with excitement. Happily you ran out of the house and toward the nearby stream. Often on hot summer days the local children would go to this little stream that was just outside the forest's entrance. Sadly as you approached you saw other kids already playing and your frown returned. Since you were always helping your parents, and considering you were the only girl over the age of five who still bothered with school not many of the kids here were friends with you. Yeah you knew their names from greeting them at Sunday church, but that was about it.

Quickly you jumped behind a fairly large tree and shuffled sideways into the forest, too timid and scared to face the other children. Soon enough you began to lose track of the stream that flowed into the forest and you were utterly lost. Directions were never your strongest area either. Twirling around and walking in circles you finally sighed after what seemed like a few hours and leaned against a tree exhausted. "I hope I get home soon." You mutter under your breath when suddenly you heard something rustling in the bushes. You suddenly just up in complete fear. "Who….is there?" You demanded as the rustling continued.

Curiosity soon replaced the fear and you began to walk toward the bush. Just when your face was about an inch away from the bush a flash of something jumped out, causing you to stumble back in surprise and fall. "Oh no! Are you okay?" A voice said as you winced in pain from your fall. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The high pitched voice repeated. You opened your eyes and starred at the mint green creature that was flying in front of your face. "Hello, I'm Flying Mint Bunny! It's nice to meet you!" The bunny said politely. "I-I'm….um… (f/n), (full name)." You manage to stumble out of your mouth. "Awww~ Such a pretty name!" The bunny says smiling. "Y-you…. You can talk." You say the shock still settling. "And you are green…." You added to the obviousness of the situation. "Yep!" Flying Mint Bunny said cheerfully and then added concerned. "What is a pretty little girl like yourself doing in the forest all alone?" You let the shock fade away to the talking green bunny and you attempted to answer it. "I, um I got lost." You admitted and sadly looked at the ground. Flying Mint Bunny frowned and then smiled again. "Well, let me help you!" It says and flies down and grabs your hand in between its two paws and tried to pull you. You stood up and allowed the bunny to pull you in the direction it wanted.

The two of you traveled for a few hours until you could finally see a few homes through the trees. "We are here!" You called out happily and raced forward. Flying Mint Bunny was following as you ran into the small village. Looking around it seemed empty, confusion and worry came to you upon seeing no one around. "Where could they all be?" You asked out loud sadly. "Let's check the church." Flying Mint Bunny suggested trying to cheer you up. Smiling now you ran over to the church and opened the doors. Flying Mint Bunny was right, the church was full. This confused you even more, it wasn't Sunday.  
The preacher looked at you with sad eyes. "Come here child." He said and you obeyed. You walked forward toward him and he placed a hand on your head. "May God watch over you." He whispered to you and mumbled a short prayer. Once he was finished you finally had enough courage to look up at him and ask. "Where are my parents?"

A few years had passed now; you were now at the age of sixteen and looking to get married. Although you had no takers. When you were younger your parents were killed in the wheat fields by a rabid wolf. You were left as an orphan with nowhere to go and no family. The church took you in as long as you stayed and basically cleaned. You accepted of course but you still never really liked your home. You often wished that your mother wouldn't have allowed you to stay home that day so that you could have died in the field with her and father. Those were just small little fantasies you had whenever you thought of your parents and how much you missed them. Flying Mint Bunny had always told you that you were alive for a reason and that you should be happy. In some ways it was right, things would get better right?

As you were cleaning the church you heard some racket from outside of the church. "(f/n)! (f/n)!" Flying Mint Bunny shouted and came flying into the church. You smiled and turned to meet your friend. Flying Mint Bunny had stayed by you through your life, only leaving every other week to visit a friend of theirs. "Well hello Flying Mint Bunny!" You said happily. "(f/n) come quick! I need you to meet someone!" Flying Mint Bunny then took off toward the doors and it took you a few seconds to catch up, but when you did you were standing outside with a small crowd of villagers. "What is going on?" You asked as you made your way to the front. Flying Mint Bunny looked way too happy as it flew around everywhere. No one saw Flying Mint Bunny, only you could see the cute little thing. That's why you had to be careful when you spoke to it. "(f/n)! Look! Look!" Flying Mint Bunny cheered as a beautiful carriage pulled up in front of the crowd. No one dared move, not even you. The carriage door slowly opened…..

[Switch!]

England let out a small sigh as he starred out the window of the carriage. "Oh come on England. Cheer up a bit would you." France said to his 'friend' whom he sat across from. "Why should I?" He asked in his grumpy state. Life hadn't been good for the Brit for the past almost hundred and fifty years now. In fact England had begun to get grumpier every few decades or so. "You can't still be upset over that loser now can you?" France asked England with an annoyed sigh. "Of course not!" England said and glared at France. He then let out a sigh and turned back to the window. "It's just that….." France sighed and looked at his friend with a sympathetic look. "I know, I know. You are afraid of getting hurt again. Just remember though, this is just to promote the look of your royal family and to offer my country something that creates us a peace treaty." France explained to him. England nodded his understanding of the plan. "I know." England replied simply, he could already see that they were arriving in the village that Flying Mint Bunny had recommended. Speaking of that troublesome little one, Flying Mint Bunny could be seen from the window flying around and cheering. England smiled slightly, and then the door to the carriage slowly opened…

((AN: I'm looking for a preview image to this. If anyone has something they have seen can you show me the picture. I can't find anything I like and I need help. I'm so indecisive!)

Okay! So I finally finished this XD  
Yes this will be a story series.  
I hope to finish! I'm a little ADD and I kind of can't focus on anything for a long time! XD Sorry...  
That is why this has taken me like a week to finish...  
Anyway I hope you like it and I again apologize about how much this sucks. I'm not really good with characters and stuff.  
I hope you at least enjoy some of it!

I don't own England, France, Flying Mint Bunny, or Reader-Chan (you) ))


	2. EnglandXReader Chapter 2:Falling For You

England followed France out from the carriage. Flying Mint Bunny flew down and flew around his head. "Mr. England! Mr. England!" It cheered happily. "Hello Flying Mint Bunny." England said smiling. He hadn't been seeing the bunny as much as he use too. Flying Mint Bunny always told him that they were visiting a friend, that was the main reason England had come to this village before any of the others. France sighed and cleared his throat. "Could you refrain from talking to yourself, Mon amour. You'll scare the villagers." England looked at France and then glanced at the confused and curious villagers, clearing his throat as well. "Oh, um yes sorry…" He said and composed himself and stood next to France.

The preacher ran out from the church and toward the two. "H-hello!" He said slightly nervous and at the same time excited. England knew first hand that the villages rarely got visits from those of great wealth or important so when anyone arrives they immediately knew something horrible or something amazing was going to happen. "Welcome to our village." The preacher said to both England and France. "I am Father Malcolm." He added politely, becoming a bit more calm and refined. "Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy a member of the French Royal Court and this here is my dear friend. Arthur Kirkland a high-ranking Noble." France introduced using both of their human cover names. "Hello." England piped in a greeting to be polite.

The preacher looked shocked and surprised that two of such high nobility would come to his village. "What can I do for the two of you?" He asked eager. "I'm glad you asked." France said, England just allowed him to explain their well thought out lie. "The Queen of England herself has come up with a brilliant plan to accept one common present to enter the grand walls of the royal palace and learn and become a woman of nobility!" France stated and started to explain farther into him. England tuned out with Flying Mint Bunny tapped on his shoulder. "Mr. England, that's the girl over there." England followed Flying Mint Bunny's gaze and saw a beautiful young woman. She had (h/l), (h/style) (h/c)hair and bright (e/c). "Arthur? Arthur?" France said as he tapped his shoulder. "What is it?" England said and turned his head to look at France. "We have to pick one out now." He told him simply, England just nodded. "I'll line them up so you can see them." The preacher said and went to turn around. "Um, no need Father Malcolm." England said and looked over at the woman he was just staring at. "I believe I have found one that will be acceptable." He then walked over to the woman and stared straight at her.

"Her?!" The preacher asked both shocked and a bit appalled. "I'm sure you would want one of are finer girls, one who doesn't need to be taught everything about being a proper woman. This one has been under the churches care for ever. She hasn't been able to learn a thing other than how to handle a broom." England continued to stare at the woman. "I doubt she hasn't learned a thing. Even if that was so, she is the one." He repeated not wavering his emerald gaze from the woman's own (e/c) orbs. "We have much finer and smarter girls. Prettier too, are you sure you want one with no home or any wealth at all?" The preacher asked insisting. England fought the urge to smirk when he saw the furry and anger that enter the woman while the preacher was insulting her. "My, my Father Malcolm." He said in a bit of a taunting manner. "Are you arguing with a noble man? Are you going against the Queen's wishes?" He asked him challengingly and glanced at the preacher. Now panicked the preacher shook his head. "N-no! By all means no!" He said quickly not wanting to be punished. "Good…. Then you'll allow me to take this one." He said and looked back at the woman. "Come along." He said and turned around and walked to the carriage, not looking back to see if she followed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see France smirking a bit, amused by what he had just saw.

[Switch!]

You stood there completely shocked. You of all people had been picked to go and become a woman of nobility! "Go on!" Flying Mint Bunny said and gave you a little push forward. You glanced at your furry little friend and nodded, you began to walk forward and follow the English Nobleman. "Au revoir!" You heard the Frenchman say as you climbed into the carriage, Flying Mint Bunny flying in after you. "Sit." The Englishman, who you recalled him being introduced as Arthur said to you as he patted on the open area next to him. You did as he said and sat down, keeping your head down. Soon the Frenchman, who was Francis if you were correct, joined the two of you in the carriage and you were off. "So why did you pick this little beauty?" Francis asked Arthur, the smirk still ever so present. "I didn't want to stay there any longer and waste my time." He answered as he stared out the window. "I picked the first one I saw, that's all." He added shortly after. You frowned slightly as he said this, until Flying Mint Bunny whispered to you. "Oh don't mind Iggy over there. He has been a bit of a grump lately. He picked you because you are my friend and I asked him to come and pick you!" The bunny told you. You raised a brow at the name that the bunny had used. "Iggy?" You mumbled and looked at Flying Mint Bunny, who just laughed. "That's a strange name to use, isn't it." You said and smiled softly to Flying Mint Bunny, who only laughed even more.

You turned to see Francis staring at you like you were crazy and Arthur who glared at you a bit. "Like you have a better name." He scoffed at you. "Y-you don't even know my name." You pointed out to him realizing he hadn't even bothered to ask for your name. "Well then, don't just sit there all mute. Tell me what your name is." He said while still looking at you. "(f/n) (l/n)." You say simply, while Arthur huffs and turned back to the window. Francis watched amused. "Eh so tell me (f/n), Are all English crazy and talk to imaginary things?" He asked pointing out that you had just talked to something he couldn't see. "Oh, so you can't see it." You say slightly confused. "Arthur could see and talk to Flying Mint Bunny just fine." You added and glanced over at Arthur. Francis just nodded and leaned back, it seemed you had just answered his question.

It was silent in the carriage for a while until Francis started to talk again. "So (f/n) tell us about yourself." He said to you. It was more of a command then a question. "Oh um well…" You said thinking. It was strange how whenever someone asked you to talk about yourself everything in your mind went blank. "Well I was born in 1856 in the village." You told them and thought a bit more. "I lost my parents when I was around the age of seven." You said and looked down sadly. "They were attacked by a wolf while out working in the wheat fields…. After that happened I was taken in by the church." You said as silence now filled the carriage once again. You held back your tears and took a deep and shaky breath. "I'm sorry chérie." Francis said to you with sympathetic eyes. You picked your head and sat up straight, this was no time to cry and you had to be strong. "It's fine. It's in the past now." You say with your voice being emotionless. You felt Flying Mint Bunny hug on to your shoulder trying to comfort you. You closed your eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep as the carriage rolled on.

Even though it had been a good nine years you missed your mother and father like crazy. They had loved and raised you. They did everything they could for you. You could still remember all the little fights you had with them and all the times you had been mad at them. Now that you looked back at it the fights were small and never mattered. The reasons why you were mad at them, you couldn't remember half of them. You were just thankful to of told both your parents that you loved them the night before when you went to bed. God knows that you would of hated yourself forever if you at least didn't tell them that before they died.

(( AN: (I'm looking for a preview image to this. If anyone has something they have seen can you show me the picture. I can't find anything I like and I need help. I'm so indecisive!)

YES! I did it!  
Suck it procrastination! And suck it hard!

Procrastination: I'll get you next time... you have how many more to do?  
Me: I hate you...

Anyway! Sorry about the sad ending! XD

I don't own England, France, Flying Mint Bunny, or Reader-Chan (you) )))


	3. EnglandXReader Chapter 3:Falling For You

England watched the girl as she slept. (f/n) was the one thing that took his focus from outside of the carriage. "So England, what is the real reason you picked her?" France asked trying to be a nosey frog once again. "Like I said before." He answered as he continued to stare at her. "No it wasn't. Now be honest with me." France said with a mischievous smile. "I can keep a secret." England turned to him and glared. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut if you tried!" He said annoyed by his French friend. "Shhhhhh~ Mr. England, don't wake up (f/n)." Flying Mint Bunny said from her place next to (f/n)'s sleeping figure. England turned and looked at the girl once again and let out a small sigh.

[Time Skip and Switch!]

You awoke and slowly opened your eyes. You were now laying down in a bed, a relatively large bed to be correct. "What in the world…..?" You said as you sat up. "(f/n)! (f/n)!" Flying Mint Bunny cheered as she flew right into your room and toward you. "Hello Flying Mint Bunny!" You said happy to see your friend. "I'm so happy you are awake!" The bunny cheered again as she flew around. "Say, Flying Mint Bunny how did I end up here?" You asked as you continued to wonder this. "Mr. England carried you in!" She said and then quickly covered her mouth worriedly. "Mr. England?" You questioned her confused. "I um meant Arthur….. not England." The bunny chuckled nervously and then flew down and grabbed your hand and tried to pull you. "Let me show you around!" She cheered as you hopped out of bed in order to follow the mint green bunny.

Upon leaving the room your eyes widened and your mouth dropped. "Where am I?" You asked astonished and amazed. "The royal palace!" The bunny replied as she flew around some more. You were amazed by what you saw, everything was amazing. "Let's go find Mr. E…..Arthur!" Flying Mint Bunny said and started flying down one of the hallways. You followed her quickly not wanting to get lost. Soon the playful bunny flew into a room, which you followed. This room looked like another bedroom, with a bed just as large as yours and it was decorated very stylishly. "This is Arthur's room!" Flying Mint Bunny declared. "Come and feel how soft his bed is!" She cheered as she gave up flying for a moment and plopped on the large bed. "No, I think it's better if we leave before we break something." You said nervously. You didn't want to go back to that village by messing everything up here. "You think?" You heard a slightly annoyed voice come from behind you.

Jumping surprise with wide eyes you saw Arthur starring down at you. He was obviously annoyed from you being in his bedroom without permission. "I'm so sorry!" You say as you start to back up slowly, slightly scared he would start out right ranting at you. "What are you doing in here?" He asked you as he starred you down. "I-I…. Flying Mint Bunny brought me here!" You defended only to see your friend quickly fly out of the room through the partly cracked door of the room. Arthur glared at you and closed and locked his door. "Do you like invading other people's privacy?" He asked and took a few steps toward you. You only backed until you felt something touch the back of your legs. Taking a chance you glanced down to see you had backed up all the way to one of the sides of the bed.

Out of nowhere Arthur was right in front of you. His annoyed glared then turned into a playful smirk and he quickly grabbed you by the collar of your peasant dress and brought your face forward toward his and kissed you. You had never been kissed in your life, only pecking your parents on the cheeks but nothing like this has ever happened. This kiss was filled with passion and lust, and it sucked you in. After what seemed like forever you both broke for air, panting Arthur moved his head toward your ear and whispered ever so softly. "I'll have to punish you for coming in here without my permission first." As he spoke you could hear the devilish smirk in his voice. You were thrown upon the bed as Arthur crawled on top of you and kissed you once more, more force and roughness this time around. You eagerly allowed for him to enter his tongue into your mouth. As the two of you fought for dominance you felt Arthur run a hand gently down your side, which sent shivers to you making you distracted from your battle. Which Arthur won by the way. His wandering hand continued to run down, lower and lower. Until you could feel the hem of your dress begin to rise upward and his hand running up your inner thigh to your…

"(f/n)!" You open your eyes and jolted awake at the sound of your name being called. You looked to see Flying Mint Bunny flying over head of you. "What do you want?" You asked the bunny, slightly annoyed and slightly grateful that she had awakened you from your… um…. Interesting dream. "I wanted you to wake up so I could be the first to show you around!" Flying Mint Bunny said happily. "Iggy told me not to wake you or to bother you but I want to show you around before he does. I promise it will be so much fun!" You starred at your friend for a moment confused and you realized that you were laying in a bed instead of sitting in a carriage with two older gentleman. "How did I get here?" You asked confused. "Well you fell asleep in the carriage and so when we arrived Iggy ordered a guard to carry you up here and lay you down to rest." The bunnies explained and then happily flew down to grab your hand and attempt to pull you out of bed.

"Come on let's go!" The bunny cheered, you finally climbed out of bed due to the persistence and followed as she pulled you. "Where are we going?" You asked as you walked through the room you had been sleeping in. I looked similar to the one in your dreams, only the color was different. Flying Mint Bunny dragged you into the hall and down one of the hall ways. It was very beautiful, but the one in your dream was still better. You followed Flying Mint Bunny not wanting to get lost, plus you were lost in the scenery of the place. Soon the playful bunny flew into a room, which you followed unknowingly at first. Then she released your hand and flew off. This made you look.

Your eyes widened as you starred at the room. It looked exactly like the room in your dream. "Flying Mint Bunny…. Where are we?" You asked nervous and scared to find out the answer. "This is Arthur's room!" Flying Mint Bunny replied to you. "Come and feel how soft his bed is!" She cheered as she gave up flying for a moment and plopped on the large bed. "N-no, I think it's better if we leave." You said nervously. This was just getting freaky now. You had no idea what was going on here with this at all. "You think?" There it was that voice.

You quickly turned around to see Arthur standing in front of you, the door cracked open a bit. "Oh no…" You heard a little squeak and saw a flash of green race out of the room. This was not good! Your dream was coming true….. Although that was a pretty good dream now that you think about it. "What are you doing in here?" Arthur asked glaring at you annoyed by you being in his room. "Flying Mint Bunny woke me up and wanted to show me around." You said trying not to shake in fear, mainly because of the creepiness that this all seemed to be what you dreamt. Arthur's expression didn't change once. Do you honestly like invading other people's privacy?" He asked you still annoyed and angered. "No! No of course not! I'm sorry Arthur it won't happen again!" You said to him with your hands up defensively. Arthur just sighed and grabbed his door handle. Your heart stopped for a second. Arthur then pulled the door wide open. "Get out and go back to your room." He ordered and you obeyed and quickly ran out of the room, the door slamming and locking immediately after you.

You quietly walked back to your room and walked in. What you had just gone through had been majorly freaky in so many ways. You sighed as you sat down on your bed. You shrugged and just climbed into bed and covered yourself up. The bed was nice and comfortable. Although Arthur's bed in your dream was much softer and you liked it better. You shook the memory of the dream away and slipped off into a deep sleep.

[Switch]

"What was she thinking?!" England raged as he paced in his room. "What makes her think she can just walk into my room without asking permission?" He said angrily to mostly himself. He let out a slow and steady breath and collapsed on his bed. "It was Flying Mint Bunny's fault I guess…." He settled on that and sighed. "What is that bunny trying to do? She knows I have to give that peasant girl to the French once we fix her up to be a lady." England groaned as he thought about it. He couldn't believe he had sunk so low to help his country. But they need to make alliances with countries at no coast. This was the only way, although he personally hated.

(((I'm looking for a preview image to this. If anyone has something they have seen can you show me the picture. I can't find anything I like and I need help. I'm so indecisive!)

Flying Mint Bunny Is a girl!  
For the last to chapters I was like WHAT ARE YOU!  
I decided on a woman.

I stuck a little surprise in there for some happy readers

Anyway I hope you like this.  
Some big secrets are discovered in the end! ))


	4. EnglandXReader Chapter 4:Falling For You

The next few days were hell. Arthur didn't take it easy on you with the 'Princess Boot Camp' as you liked to call it. You had to dress up in tight and uncomfortable dresses that kind of hurt to breath in, especially when Arthur made you wear a corset. You had to learn to walk properly, talk properly, eat properly, address yourself and others properly, and you had to do all this while wearing something that constricted your movement and your ability to breathe. It had been a week since you had arrived at the royal palace and you still had no idea what you were doing. You were actually afraid that Arthur would take you back and pick someone more qualified to do this. Flying Mint Bunny always assured you that he would never do that. "Cheer up just a little." Flying Mint Bunny said as she hovered next to you. "I just don't want to go back there." You told your bunny friend as you stared at the ground, a deep depression always hit you when you messed up and got Arthur frustrated.

Earlier that day you had been woken up and dressed in the proper attire, corset and all and you had begun yet another day of 'Princess Boot Camp'. Your first lesson of the say was learning to walk properly which was harder then you imagined. Who knew walking with your back straight, head up, arms down at your side, while balancing books on top of your head was so hard. In all honesty you were always clumsy girl. You tripped when standing still, so this task was almost impossible. After long hours of no progress Arthur had enough of you tripping and causing books to fall and potentially damage them. So you began your next lesson, learning to eat properly. In all your life you had never imagined that there were so many different types of silver wear, bowls, plates, and glasses and that all of them had a specific purpose in the dining area. You were a quick learner and exceptionally bright, but looking at a spoon and telling if it was a soup spoon or just an everyday table spoon. Again you failed this once again and a frustrated Arthur then moved on to your speech. Personally you thought you spoke just fine but Arthur disagreed, he said that you were sloppy when you spoke and that it had to be corrected. This just angered you and to get back at him for his insulting comment on you grammar and speech pattern you completely did the opposite of every order given to you.

Arthur was at the breaking point now, he had had enough of all the nonsense and mistakes that you were making. The next thing for you to do was to learn to address yourself and others properly. This didn't seem so hard, except for the fact that you had to learn the name and nobility status of all of the royal nobles. You even had to learn a few that weren't of English nobility, some were French and others were Spanish, and you can clearly remember one or two that was Russian. The rest began to jumble all together and got lost in the back of your mind. After a serious of questions about how to address certain people you evidently failed, causing Arthur even more stress. He had finally had enough and snapped at you. "You can't do anything right! How am I supposed to turn you into a noble woman if you can even accomplish these tasks! No wonder that preacher of yours wanted me to choose another girl to take!" You remembered him yelling. "I should of listened to him instead of being ignorant and choosing you! You are nothing but a worthless peasant!" He had stormed out of the room after that and you had run out of the drawing room and into the large garden area where you sat on one of the nearby stone benches and Flying Mint Bunny comforted you.

Flying Mint Bunny sighed and laid a small paw on your shoulder. "You won't I promise you that." She said to you with a smile. "Cheer up a little bit. I'm sure Arthur didn't mean it….. he is a nice guy once you get to know him. Life has just been hard for him for a while, he's been hurt once and he doesn't want to be hurt again." Your friend said as she tried to stay the Switzerland in this little fiasco. "I-I suppose you are right." You mumbled out. "It's just that I don't want to disappoint him any longer. It feels like I'm not getting anywhere with this Princess Boot Camp stuff and I'm afraid he'll take me back to that village if I don't get something right." You admit and look over at Flying Mint Bunny, your eyes slightly red from crying. "I don't want to go back, and it's not because I don't want to leave the palace or the luxuries. It's because all that the village reminds me of is my parents. I still miss them and I don't want to go back to the place where the memory of them is so strong." Flying Mint Bunny nods. "I know (f/n). Just give Arthur time to calm down, he won't take you back." She said still smiling.

[Switch]

England stood behind one of the nearby columns and listening in on the conversation between Flying Mint Bunny and (f/n). A frown formed on his face as he heard her talk about her fears. England knew he wasn't the only one to of lost someone in the world but the hurt still stuck to him and he realized that it was causing him to be cold and cruel toward a girl who understood just how much it hurt. He waited until there was a pause in their conversation and walked out from behind the columns. "(f/n)." He said as he approached them like he had heard nothing and had just arrived. (f/n) jumped up from the bench and stood in front of England. He could tell that she was nervous and worried, and the red around her eyes made him feel bad about the way he had been. "Yes?" She asked him as she waited for him to talk. "I've finally decided something." He told her and watched as her beautiful (e/c) orbs grew wide with fear. "I've decided that we are going to have to slow down on the lessons so that you can actually process them. That means every day of the week you will have a lesson that will consume your whole day. Relief washed over (f/n)'s face and then confusion struck her. "But Arthur I only have four lessons and there are seven days in a week." She pointed out; England nodded and thought for a moment. "Well I guess you'll just have three days off from your lessons then." He told her. "Tomorrow and the following two days we won't work on your lessons. After that though we will have to work hard and try to accomplish something." He added and turned around and started to walk away. "T-thank you Arthur!" He heard you call out; the smile in her voice was very much present. Arthur walked back into the palace and as he walked pass one of the walled mirrors he caught himself unknowingly smiling.

[Surprise POV!]

Flying Mint Bunny hovered in the same spot she was before. She watched as (f/n) smiled happily at the news. Of course Flying Mint Bunny had known that England was around the whole time, but she wasn't going to say anything. She quickly flew over to her friend. "Isn't that great!" She told her happily. "I told you just to give him time!" (f/n) looked at her friend, her smile still very much visible. "I know, thank you Flying Mint Bunny." She told her. Flying Mint Bunny gave her a confused expression. "Why are you thanking me?" (f/n) just smiled as she answered. "You tried to cheer me up and you reassured me that everything was going to be okay, and because you are my friend." Flying Mint Bunny smiled back. "What are friends for!" She laughed and flew around (f/n) for a while. "Hey let's get inside, it's almost time for dinner." (f/n) nodded and turned around an headed back toward the palace. Smiling, Flying Mint Bunny flew close by. Her plan had to work, she couldn't allow England to give this kind and loving girl to France as a bargaining tool.

(((AN: I'm looking for a preview image to this. If anyone has something they have seen can you show me the picture. I can't find anything I like and I need help. I'm so indecisive!)

I got lazy near the end... anyway I listened to a bunch of HetaOni AMV and CMVs while writing this.

There they are, enjoy them!  
Anyway we are getting a little more insight to Flying Mint Bunny's plan and Reader-chan's relationship with the bunny.  
Also England might of already started to like Reader-chan... hehe well the next chapter is going to come out real soon because I shall dedicate my next two or three hours awake to it.

I don't own England, Flying Mint Bunny, or Reader-Chan (you) ))


	5. EnglandXReader Chapter 5:Falling For You

You opened your eyes and got up, today you were actually excited. Today was the start of your days off and you were excited. For a while now things had been tough and aggravating with your 'Princess Boot Camp' making little to no progress at all. After yesterday Arthur had decided to take a little more time with the lessons and stop trying to jam everything into your head all at once. You were glad for this.

You got up out of your bed and walked to your closet. You hadn't had a chance to look at any of your new clothes because Arthur always picked out what you would wear while you were learning your lessons. You found one that you thought were very nice looking and looked comfortable enough. You quickly changed into the pretty dress and you looking in to the mirror that was in your room and quickly brushed your hair, not bothering to do anything else with it. You then walked out of your room and into the hall. Over your time there you had learned where all the things of important and the main rooms were at. Yet you had never explored the other rooms that lined this hallway. Although the memory of your last exploration stayed in your mind you would be careful not to go into Arthur's room.

Your journey started with you peeking into every room to see what it looked like on the inside and to see if it was worth exploring. So far all the rooms were pretty boring and you didn't see any reason to explore them. Although you did find what looked to be a library. Upon entering you were amazing at the collection of books. In your village many people didn't have books so you could never get your hands on any, and when you managed you instantly fell in love with them. You looked around at the books and tried to find one that suited your taste. You finally picked one up, which looked somewhat interesting. You took the book and sat in one of the nearby chairs and opened the book up to the first page and started to read.

[Switch!]

England had been searching for (f/n) for hours now. She had been missing since he had sent a servant to wake her up. No matter where he checked he couldn't find her and he began to worry. Not just because he had just lost his only bargaining tool, but also because he had actually begun to care for the girl. He honestly did want to find her, and unharmed if at all possible. With a sigh he began to double check in all the rooms in the palace, there were many of them. He finally stopped in front of the library, no one had checked here because they honestly didn't think that a former peasant would be able to even read a sentence let alone a whole book. England sighed as he reached for the door handles. "Here goes nothing." He said and pulled the doors open and walked in. He was shocked to see (f/n) sitting there in the chair reading a book, especially one that looked to be about finished. "(f/n)!" England shouted slightly because of angry that she had disappeared like that for hours and slightly because of surprise. (f/n) turned and looked at England; she jumped up while still holding the book. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked worried, England began to remember the conversation that she had had with Flying Mint Bunny that he overheard. "No, it's just… I've been looking for you." He said composing himself. "Oh… well I've been in here reading." She said and looked at the book in her hand. "I really do enjoy reading." She said as a soft smile touched her lips.

England couldn't help but smile as well; he began to notice what she was wearing. The dress was a very pretty shade of light blue that made her (e/c) eyes sparkle, and her (h/l) (h/c) hair looked so pretty when it was down. (f/n) looked back up at England. "So why were you looking for me?" She asked, which brought England out of his little trance, in all honesty he was just making sure she hadn't disappeared. "Take a walk with me." England heard a small and high pitched voice whisper to him from the side. He glanced over and saw Flying Mint Bunny hovering hidden behind the door. England could feel a faint blush touch his cheeks as he even thought about asking that. "Arthur?" He heard (f/n) ask him. "Take a walk with me." He blurted out the first answer that came to his mind. He didn't realize what he had done till it was too late to take it back. "W-what?" (f/n) asked, England could see a faint blush fall upon her cheeks. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me….. Out in the garden?" He asked more formal, England had to look away when he asked afraid that if he continued to look at her he would blush even more. It was silent for a few moments before she finally replied. "I'd love too." England was honestly surprised that she accepted and he turned to look at her. "Well, um, shall we go?" He asked. (f/n) nodded and walked toward him, both of them turned and left the library and walked toward the garden. England could hear Flying Mint Bunny off somewhere cheering.

[Switch!]

You were honestly surprised that Arthur had asked you to do something like this; you were even more surprised that you had accepted. Nervously you kept glancing up toward Arthur trying to figure out something to talk about. You looked around the garden as the two of you walked; you liked looking at all the flowers. Curious you decided to glance one more time at Arthur, when you did you both blushed and quickly looked away when you found him looking at you. You starred down at the ground a bit embarrassed that he had caught you looking at him and that you had caught him doing the same.

"So, um, Arthur?" You ask trying to break the silence. "Yes?" He replied to you. "Why were you and Francis looking for young girls? Why would the queen want to make a peasant girl into a noble woman?" You ask, curious about the events. Arthur was silent for a moment and then he replied. "To show that the royal family does care about its people." You decided to believe him; he really had no reason to lie to you that you knew of so why question it. "Um (f/n)?" Arthur asked you. "Yes?" You said and risked glancing up at him. "Tell me more about yourself." He said not looking at you, his eyes set straight forward. You looked at him shocked. "There really isn't much else to say. I already told you and Francis the bulk of everything in the carriage." You say as you start to think. "I know, I just would like to know a little bit more." He replied, his voice sounded strange but you couldn't quiet place an emotion. "Well my name is (f/n) (l/n), I'm sixteen my birthday is (month)(day). My favorite color is (fave color), my favorite season is (favorite season), I'm very scared of thunder, and I absolutely love moths." You finish not knowing what else to say. Arthur glances down at you and raises one of his large eyebrows. "Moths?" He asked curious to know.

You giggled and smile. "Yeah, I love moths. I remember when I was little my mother always told me a story about them." You say as you start to remember the great things from your past. "Can you tell me it? The story I mean." He asked you, you could hear a smile in his voice. "Um alright….. Moths were the most beautiful insects in the animal kingdom. At one time they were more colorful that the butterflies. They have always been helpful, kind and generous creatures. One day the people were sad because they couldn't see the beautiful sky. The sweet little moths hated to see everyone so sad; so they decided to make a rainbow. The moths figured that if they asked their cousins, the butterflies, to help, they could all give up just a little bit of their color, and they could make a beautiful rainbow."  
"One of the littlest moths flew to ask the queen of the butterflies for help. The butterflies were too vain and selfish to give up any of their colors for the people. So the moths decided to make the rainbow themselves. They beat their wings very hard and the powder on them formed little cloud that the winds smoothed over like glass. Unfortunately, the rainbow wasn't big enough so the moths kept giving a little more and a little more until the rainbow stretched all the way across the sky. They had given away all their color except brown, which didn't fit into the rainbow.  
"Now, the once colorful moths were plain and brown. The people on earth became happy as they could now look upon something beautiful. Now every time it rains and covers the sky the baby moths, which still have their colors, spread them across the sky to make more rainbows." You finish the story and look at Arthur, who is smiling down at you. "Your mother told that to you?" He asked once you finished. You nodded and smiled. "Whenever it stormed outside really bad and there was thunder. I would always be too scared to do anything but crawl under my bed and hide and my mother would always hold me and tell me that story to make me fall asleep and stop crying." You say getting lost in the memory. "But that was a long time ago." You say with a saddened sigh.

[Switch!]

England starred down at the now sad (f/n). "You miss them don't you, your parents?" He asked her. "Yeah I do….." She replied sadly. "Sometimes I wish I still had them." She added and smiled at the thought. England understood how she felt; he sometimes missed America and wished that he would have never left him. All England wanted was to have something better than the relationship he had with his older brothers, with America. He sometimes thinks that it turned out worse. "What's that?" England heard (f/n) ask, which snapped him out of his train of thought. "What's what?" England asked as he followed (f/n)'s gaze to a small red thing moving around on the ground. (f/n) quickly ran toward it and kneeled next to it. "Hey! Wait!" England called after her and followed. It turned out to be an injured cardinal. (f/n) smiled as she looked down on it, her (e/c) orbs softening as she looked at it. "It's hurt." She noted and tried to touch it. "Stop." England said and grabbed her hand and with his other one he dug a handkerchief out from his pocket and he gently picked up the injured bird with that, as it flapped its one good wing trying to escape. "What are we going to do with it?" England asked as he held on to the bird. (f/n) smiled as she watched the bird. "Let's keep it." She said while she watched it. "Why?" England asked while looking at the bird. "Because its hurt." (f/n) replied while trying to look at the bird's wing. "We need to help it and then let it go." England sighed and looked at the bird. "Well where will we keep it?" He asked not really wanting to keep an injured bird in the palace. "We'll figure something out. Now come on we have to go. We should find something to put it in as soon as we can." (f/n) said as she started walking back. England watched her for a little while and smiled, he soon followed with the little injured bird.

((AN:  
This got really... jumbled... I don't even know.  
I got really sleepy and lazy while writing this... sorry I know it will suck worse than anything

I hope you somewhat like it...

I don't own England, Flying Mint Bunny, or Reader-Chan (you) ))


	6. EnglandXReader Chapter 6:Falling For You

The red little bird flapped its newly healed wing and took off to the sky. You watched as you stood next to Arthur, facing the garden. Arthur smiled as the bird flew higher and higher into the sky. "Will you miss it?" You turn your heard and ask him. He turns and looks down at you his emerald green eyes sparkling. "To be honest?" He asked and thought for a moment. He smiled and turned back toward the direction that the bird had flown off. "I will miss it." He thought for another moment. "But not just the bird." He added and then glanced down at you to see your reaction. "I'll miss spending time together." He said honestly. You smiled up at him, a slight blush creeping into your cheeks. "W-we'll we better go inside. We have a busy day tomorrow." Arthur said quickly and turned and walked inside. You smiled and followed.

It had been a total of three weeks since you and Arthur had saved the cardinal in the garden. You put it in a box filled with blankets and Arthur had allowed you to put it in your room. The first week Arthur wanted nothing to do with it but he soon became fond of the small little creature. Soon both you and him were with the little bird twenty four, seven. It gave both of you plenty of time to talk and become closer. It was some of the best two weeks of your life, but it had to end now. Because of the bird you had missed around three weeks of your 'Princess boot camp'. Sadly you'd have to start tomorrow immediately.

You had been awakened by one of the many maids that worked at the palace. You were dressed quickly, corset and all. Then you were brought to one of the many rooms in the palace. Arthur was sitting next to a woman with long blonde pigtails, they both turned and looked at you as you entered. You could see that the woman shared Arthur's emerald green eyes. "Ah (f/n), you are finally here." Arthur said as he stood, the woman standing next to him. As the two walked toward you, you felt something boiling inside of you. Were you jealous? "(f/n) this is my sister, Alice." You felt the boiling inside of you simmer down to nothingness. You smiled and looked at Alice. "Hello." You smiled. "Alice is going to continue on your training while I'm gone." Arthur said bluntly. You quickly turned your gaze to Arthur. "Gone? Where will you be going?" You asked concerned, not wanting him to leave. "I have to attend an important gathering. I'll be back within a week's time." He explained a bit surprised by your reaction. "Oh..." Was all your could think of to say. "(f/n), shall we start your fist lesson?" Alice asked and pushed up her glasses. You simply nodded, a bit disappointed that Arthur was leaving. "I better get going. I don't want to be late." Arthur said as he checked a pocket watch. "Goodbye, I'll be back soon." He said and walked out. You watched him leave, sadly. "(f/n)." Alice's voice called to you, snapping you out of your trance. You turned to see Alice walking toward the door opposite of the one Arthur existed out of.

You followed her closely, not wanting be get lost. "So (f/n), tell me what is your relationship with my brother?" She asked you as the two of you walked. You were surprised by her question and hesitated. "Um we are... friends." You said, you could catch a bit of sadness in your voice. Alice only nodded as you two approached the library. You had never been brought here for any of your lessons before. Alice walked in and grabbed a book off one of the near by shelves. "Put this on your head." She said and handed you the book. You took it and placed it on your head. "Only one?" You asked. Arthur usually always gave you three or four to start with. Alice nodded and went and sat on one of the near by couches. "Now walk in a straight line back and forth from one door to the other." She ordered. You obeyed and started to walk, once you were half way through Alice stood up and stopped you. "You are doing it wrong." You looked at her confused. "But this is the way Arthur told me to do it." You said not understanding what she was complaining about. Alice sighed. "Don't listen to him, he is an idiot sometimes." Alice told you and placed her hand on your back and pushed. "You are trying to hard to keep your back straight, relax a little you look like a stiff noodle." She told you. You took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. It was hard to breath because of the corset but you tried. "That's better. Now try, move your arms a little while you walk." She added. You obeyed and started walking. You didn't know the difference from doing this and walking normal, thank god the book didn't fall. "Good." Alice said and grabbed another book. "Place that one on top." You obeyed and started walking again. Balancing was a bit harder but you were able to manage. "So (f/n). Tell me how you and my brother met?" Alice asked while she watched you. "He came to my village. Him and Francis." You told her as you completed your walk between the two doors of library. "Francis?" Alice asked surprised. "Yeah... why do you sound so surprised?" You asked Alice. "Arthur and Francis don't really get along very well." She told you and sighed. " (f/n) have you eaten yet?" Alice asked you. "Um, no." You replied. "Alright, go to the dinning room then. The servants will prepare you breakfast." You nodded and left the library, confused as to why Alice had asked you so many strange questions.

[Switch! Flying Mint Bunny's POV]

"Flying Mint Bunny you can come out now." Alice said as she looked over as a stack of books. "Awwww how did you know I was here?" The rabbit asked. "Easy, I knew you were eavesdropping somewhere." Alice said and sighed. "So tell me, what is England's plan?" She asked Flying Mint Bunny. The rabbit sighed and looked around suspiciously and then flew down to whisper in Alice's ear. "He is going to make an alliance with France! He is trying to turn (f/n) into a noble so that the noble families are linked, but none of the nobles wanted to marry a French noble so England has to make one." Alice sighed and shook her head. "(f/n) doesn't know does she?" Flying Mint Bunny shook her head. "No... that's why you have to help me! I have to make England fall in love with her so that he doesn't give her to France!" Alice stood up. "You can't make someone fall in love, Flying Mint Bunny. If England is set on doing this then so be it. He should of told me first though." Alice said a bit angry. "I mean we are the same country after all!" Alice sighed and tried to stay calm. "I must go and find out where (f/n) has gone to." Alice said and walked out of the library. Flying Mint Bunny sighed and sunk down to the ground. "I can't do this alone..." She said sadly.

[Switch! Fem!England's POV]

Alice walked down and entered the dinning room. She saw (f/n) sitting in one of the chairs a servant had just set a plate in front of her. "Good you are here." Alice said walking to the chair next to (f/n). "Oh, hey Alice." She said with a smile. Alice watched (f/n) as she cut into her eggs and took a bite. "(f/n), do you love my brother?" Alice asked suddenly. (f/n) almost spit out her food, she quickly swallowed what was in her mouth and then stared wide eyed at Alice. "W-why would you ask that!?" Alice smiled faintly as she saw the soon realization touch (f/n)'s (e/c) eyes. "I can't... I mean its too soon... I..." Alice sighed and nodded. "I understand." She said as (f/n) started to relax and calm down. She rested her fork down on her plate. "Alice?" (f/n) said and looked at her. "Yes?" Alice replied. "Does Arthur... does he...?" (f/n) didn't finish the question, but Alice knew what she meant. Alice watched as (f/n)'s face turned bright red. "If he doesn't already... he will soon." Alice assured her. A servant soon set a plate down in front of Alice. Alice wasn't sure of what she had just promised to this girl, but she could just heard Flying Mint Bunny cheering from another room. That rabbit needed to learn to stop eavesdropping.

[Switch!]

England sat surrounded by the other countries. These meetings were always pointless and useless. He sighed as he glanced over at France. Anger boiled inside of him. The thought (f/n) being married to him was sickening. England was surprised by his own thoughts, was he jealous, what was wrong with him? He tried to shake the thoughts away but they wouldn't leave him. England wasn't suppose to be feeling this, but he was. What could this mean?

(( AN: Alright! Here it is!  
I'll be writing chapter 7 soon.  
The reason it late is because I've been searching for food... I haven't found anything. And because I'm watching Cry's live stream... I love cry!

Anyway let me explain.  
Alice is Fem!England. I thought it would be stupid to call her Fem!England and too confusing to call her England too so... her name is forever Alice no matter what.  
England went to a meeting... that's all I could think of. ))


	7. EnglandXReader Chapter 7:Falling For You

Days past and the lessons continued with your 'Princess Boot Camp'. You found that Alice was a much better teacher then Arthur. It was really strange. These two were almost like twins, or almost the same person. That was just a crazy thought though. While you and Alice were in the middle of a lesson you heard foot steps come from outside. "Excuse me." Alice said and stood up, pushing up her glasses in the process. You weren't sure what was going on but you could tell by the look in Alice's emerald eyes you knew she wasn't a happy camper. Alice walked out of the room and out into the hall way, from the opening in the door you could see a very tired looking Arthur walking, Flying Mint Bunny was hovering over him. "Arthur, how could you!" Was all you heard Alice shout before the door closed and all you heard were mummers and whispering.

[Switch]

Flying Mint Bunny was waiting eagerly for the return of England. Maybe with Alice's help she could finally get England to fall in love with (f/n) and save her from falling into the hands of France! The door slowly opened and England slowly treadled into the palace. "Iggy!" Flying Mint Bunny shouted and raced toward England. "What is it now. Flying Mint Bunny?" He asked as yawned. Flying Mint Bunny knew that it had been a long trip to the meeting with the others, but this was the only way she could get him to understand. "Iggy we really really need to talk!" Flying Mint Bunny said pleadingly. "Not now." England said with a sigh. He started walking up the stairs, wanting to get to his room. "I just need to rest before we talk." He told Flying Mint Bunny. "But Iggy! We need to talk about this now!" She begged with panic in her voice. "The presentation ball is in three days and you haven't even told her! How will she react once she is given to France." Flying Mint Bunny added hopping to strike something in him. England stopped in his tracks and starred at the ground. Flying Mint Bunny could swear she saw him wince. "She'll do what she is told." Flying Mint Bunny heard England mumble out and rushed off. "Wait! England!" Flying Mint Bunny shouted and raced after England. Alice suddenly burst out of a near by door and stopped England in his tracts once again. "Arthur, how could you!" She shouts angery. "What are you talking about?" England asked, by the look on his Flying Mint Bunny could tell that he really hoped that Alice didn't know. "How could you plan something like this and not tell me? I am England as well, I deserve to know what is going on in my country!" She said, obviously angry. "I didn't want you getting involved. We really need to make an alliance with another country, France is the only one that is willing to make an alliance at the moment." England said with a sigh. "So... just because you don't want me involved in the matters of my own country you decide to go behind my back and lie to me and this girl, just to make your alliance?" Alice said sternly, folding her arms across her chest. England simply nodded.

There was a few moments of silence and then Alice finally spoke again. "England... she loves you. What you are doing is going to break her heart." From what Flying Mint Bunny could see there was a flash of pain in England's eyes. "Well its her fault." England said and quickly pushed past Alice and to his room. Alice watched and let out a sigh. "This isn't going to end well will it?" Alice asked as Flying Mint Bunny hung her ears low. "Don't say that... it sounds like you are giving up." Flying Mint Bunny pleaded, she had to make sure her friend wasn't given away to that frog! She knew by the way Arthur had been acting he had been realizing that he actually cares for (f/n). Flying Mint Bunny's plan was working. "We just have to make him realize that he loves her." Flying Mint Bunny said with a sigh. "We have three more days."

[Switch]

The next morning you woke up and discovered Alice was gone. You sadly excepted the fact, you actually missed her you both had become quite close. "(f/n)?" You heard Arthur say from behind you, you quickly turned to look at him. "Yes, Arthur?" You reply to him. You where sure that he would demand another round of 'Princess boot camp', but what he said next surprised you. "There is a ball coming up in two days... its for you." Arthur informed you, his expression looked dull and he avoided meeting your eyes. "Its a ball to present our newest royal." He added. "You'll have a dress ready by then." With that he walked out of the room. You thought that was very strange of him, "What happened yesterday?" You silently asked yourself.

As the day went on your were free from your 'Princess Boot Camp', but you began to worry about Arthur. He had been acting strange all day and you hadn't seen him, you decided that his room was the best place to check. As you walked toward it you were reminded of the dream you once had had of being in Arthur's room, it made you blush slightly at the thought. Quickly you shook away the thought and before you knew it you were at Arthur's bedroom door. You slowly turned the handle and opened the door carefully. "-I can't Flying Mint Bunny!" You heard Arthur yell to the green bunny. "But England if you don't tell her then she will hate you! You will break her heart if you keep this up." Flying Mint Bunny yelled back. "You love her and you know it England! When will you stop lying to yourself?" Flying Mint Bunny added. "I don't love her and I never will!" Arthur yelled and sighed as he tried to calm down. "We will give (f/n) to France in order to gain our alliance after the ball he will take her to his home." Arthur said and you could hear him stand up from his bed. "Flying Mint Bunny, i-if I did love her we could never be together. I'm a country after all, I would out live her anyway. Its best that she goes with France, that way we both will be saved a lot of hurt." There was a long pause before you realized that there were tears in your eyes. "Alice?" You heard a Arthur say, you remembered you were holding the door open a crack. "Alice did you come back?" Arthur asked and you heard him take a few steps. You panicked and raced down the hall as fast as you could. "(f/n)!" You heard both Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny call out as they flung open the door. You stopped for just a moment and turned around to look at them, Arthur's emerald eye's were wide with panic and heartache. You then turned and raced to your room and locked yourself away, more confused and hurt then ever.

[Switch]

England watched as she turned and looked at him, her beautiful (e/c) eyes were now filled with tears. It broke his heart to watch as she turned around and ran away once again. "You know you don't have to be alone forever, England." Flying Mint Bunny said as she dropped her ears and sunk down to the ground. "You have so many chanced to have people love you and to be loved, but you throw it all away because your scared of being hurt." Flying Mint Bunny looked up at England, and England down at her. "Please don't give her to France." Flying Mint Bunny pleaded for the last time. "I have to do what is right for my country." England said once again and turned and walked back into his room. "What about what's right for you both?" Flying Mint Bunny called out as England closed the door. He waited a moment before he sunk to his knees in defeat. This time he didn't even have her, yet he lost her. "How?" He asked himself at the brink of tears.

((AN:  
OMG! SO MUCH HEARTBREAK!  
I wrote the first things that came to my mind... and this happened... anyway sorry for the tears!

Kinda pulled from my present sadness and depression with this one... Yay for inspirations!

don't own England, France, Flying Mint Bunny, Fem!England, or Reader-Chan (you)))


	8. EnglandXReader Chapter 8:Falling For You

You avoided Arthur the following day. You couldn't dace seeing him, you were afraid that he hated you now. So you laid in your bed and went over his and Flying Mint Bunny's conversation. You found many things odd and hurtful. One was how Flying Mint Bunny had referred to Arthur as 'England' and Arthur had referred to someone as 'France'. Another thing was how Arthur had said he was giving you to this 'France' at the ball. The was the hurtful part. You let out a little sigh, you should of known that this whole become-a-royal-noble thing had a catch to it. You sighed and closed your eyes, a question kept coming to your mind. Maybe Alice was right, maybe you were in love with Arthur after all. Your heart hurt remembering the conversation he had with Flying Mint Bunny. You sighed and sat up, the urge to go and see Arthur won over the fear that kept you away. Crawling out of your bed you were prepared to go and search for him. You waled out of your room and down the hall. Before you knew it you were only a few feet from his bedroom door, in front of the door lay a small green bunny her little shoulders slummed down and her wings still. "Flying Mint Bunny?" You asked concerned. Flying Mint Bunny lifted her head up and gave an excited little jump and started to flap her wings and flew over to you. "(f/n)! (f/n)!" She cheered. "I'm so happy you are here! Arthur hasn't come out of his room all day! I thought I was going to be alone!" She cried and hugged your shoulder. A frown found its way to your face. "Arthur has come out of his room?" You ask her. She nodded. "I don't like being alone. No one but you, Arthur, and Alice can actually see me." She says to you with a little sniffle. Alice had left a day or so ago.

After a few minutes a nervous looking maid came around the corner. "Is Master Arthur awake?" She asked you. You nodded. "He should be." The maid nods and walks to the door, she looks back at you. "Master Francis is waiting in the White Drawing Room." She said and entered Arthur's room. "Francis?" You say questionably and then remember the blonde haired man you met a long while back. "Francis..." You heard Flying Mint Bunny say full of rage. "How dare he show his face around here!" Flying Mint Bunny yelled and then took off. "Flying Mint Bunny, wait!" You shout and run after her.

You finally catch up with her and grab her wing. "Flying Mint Bunny, please calm down." You say to her. "Francis can't even see you, how would it even be a fair fight if you judt barged in." You said with a bit of humor. Flying Mint Bunny sighed. "I guess you are right. But I'm still mad at him!" She said. "Lets go see what he wants." You said with a smile and put your hands on the door knobs for the White Drawing room. "Alright, but I have your back if anything happens." Flying Mint Bunny said as she hovered next to you. You opened the doors and entered the room. You saw Francis sitting on one of the couches with a glass of wine in his hand, he turned to look at you as the door closed behind you and Flying Mint Bunny. "Bonjour, Mon cher!" He greeted with a smile on his face. "Hello Francis." You said a bit cautiously, the way Flying Mint Bunny had been acting made you question Francis and his motives. "Come and sit." He said and patted the seat next to him. You nodded and walked over and sat next to him. "What is wrong, Mon cher?" He asked concerned by the way you were acting. "Nothing, I'm fine." You reply to him. "How dare he come here! Hasn't he caused England enough problems?" Flying Mint Bunny said angry. "England?" You muttered under your breath. You remembered Flying Mint Bunny addressing Arthur as 'England'. "Francis?" You ask and look at the blonde haired man. "Yes?" Francis asked with a smile. "Is Arthur's nickname England or something?" You ask him. Francis raised a brow and then sighed. "I guess he was going to wait to have me explain to you. Well the truth is-" "France you bloody frog! What are you doing here!" Arthur yelled as he busted into the room. He suddenly stopped when he saw you sitting next to Francis. France... was that referring to Francis?

Francis stood up quickly. "Mon amour!" He shouted with a playful smile. "I was just explaining everything to (f/n)." He said ro Arthur. You watched as Arthur looked at you his eyes wide and then he quickly looked away at the ground, avoiding eye contact. A light chuckle emerged from Francis. "Oh I see." He said and walked toward Arthur. "It looks like someone is in love." Francis said, his words made you freeze. "I am not you bloody gitt!" Francis just laughed again. "You don't know I was talking about you." You could see Arthur turn a bright red in a moment of seconds. "But you guessed right." Francis soon added and Arthur's red complexion was now from anger instead of embarrassment. "If (f/n) wasn't here I would strangle you!" Arthur shouted. "Why only if (f/n) wasn't here?" Francis asked with a smirk. "Because! I'm a gentleman and a gentleman doesn't act in such a way in front of a lady!" Arthur shouted quickly. "You couldn't be a gentleman if you tried." Francis said playfully.

Finally deciding to stop the two's bickering you stood up. "Can you two stop acting like children and explain to me?" You ask. Francis turned to you. "Of course." Arthur looked at you and back to Francis, worry in his eyes. "Don't tell her, not yet." He begged. "She needs to know." Francis said simply and smiled at you. "The reason that Arthur is sometimes called England is because he is a country. As am I." He said like it was nothing confusing or big. You looked at them like they were crazy. "Francis... please. Stop." Arthur begged him. "There are people in the world that are representatives of their country, and they are basically their country but personified." Francis said explaining it more in depth and ignoring Arthur's pleads. "Arthur is England, and I myself and France." He smiled at you. Arthur was starring at the ground as Francis explained. "So what does that exactly mean?" You asked still confused. "I mean it doesn't sound like its exactly some big secret or anything." You add. "We never age, we never die, unless our country falls and our citizens forget us and no longer wish to be apart of our nation." He said. "We were born when our country was born and we will die once it dies too." Your eyes widened as Francis explained this, his playful smile had now disappeared and he spoke in a very serious tone. You looked at Arthur as he starred at the ground. "That must be horrible." You say sympathetically. "How so, Mon cher?" Francis asks you. "Well you live forever as a country, so many people who you care for must die, human and country. You watch as your people live and grow and love when you know you could never do that." You explain sadly. Francis sighed. "That's true, but it has its upside's too. " Francis said and a faint smile formed on his face. "I must be going now." He sighed. "I will see you at the ball tomorrow." He said and left the room. That made you think. Tomorrow you would be given to France... you would be given to Francis.

You took a step toward Arthur." Why didn't you tell me?" You ask him. "Its not exactly something you bring up in a normal conversation." Arthur replies, his eyes never leaving the ground. "So what should I call you now?" You ask Arthur. "Anything." Was all he replied. You giggled and hugged Arthur. "Sure thing Iggybrows!" You said with a smile. "Hey!" Arthur said in protest. You smiled and giggled again as you saw the blush form on his cheeks.

((AN: This one ended nicely... I rushed in typing it though... sorry.  
Anyway this is Chapter 8! Chapter 9 and 10 are coming soon!

I don't own England, France, Flying Mint Bunny, Fem!England, or Reader-Chan (you)))


	9. FranceXJoan Of Arc : EXTRA BIT!

FranceXJoan Of Arc (Falling for you extra bit)

by ~RainbowLeos, Sep 7, 2012, 10:19:40 PM

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

She was brilliant, beautiful, and magnificent. Although she was only an illiterate peasant girl in the beginning, she had entered my life with and accusation I thought was impossible. But now she was standing with me in my tent. "The saints, they call to me and say we must win this war." She says as she walks toward me. "But France, if this war isn't ended soon both you and England will loose money and people." She added as she engulfed me in a hug, I wrapped my arms around her. "I know Mon Amour." I told her in a whisper. England and I often went to war, and this war was one of the longest.

Joan held on to me a little while longer, not wanting to let go. I knew something was wrong but she had refused to tell me for the longest time. I first believed Joan about being able to hear the saints when she told me she knew who I really was, France. The country. Not a real living person at all. "France, the saints tell me something bad is going to happen." She whispered in a worried voice. I tightened my arms around her and slowly brought her down so we were both sitting on the blanket that laid on the floor. "I'll protect you, I promise." "Please don't make your empty promises." She whispered as she closed her eyes. The night ended as I laid her down next to me, she was fast asleep. I laid next to her and wrapped an arm around her and kept her close, I kissed her cheek gently and closed my own eyes. The war had brought us together, little did I know it would also be the thing to tear us apart.

I stood and watched as she was tied on to the stake, she spotted me and smiled softly. I forced a smile in return, although it was hard as the tears welled up in my eyes. I saw a single tear escape her eyes as the flames engulfed her. My smile disappeared as I stood in the crowd of cheering English men and women, along with a few children and looked as I heard a sound of laughter. I saw England standing upon a balcony. He had spotted me and given the orders to set fire to my lovely Joan earlier then planned. A sick and twisted smile was on his face, to him this was winning the war. To me, this was loosing something greater then the war. I will have my revenge for that day.

(( AN: This is the before story to my Falling For You EnglandXReader.  
We all know that England had a dark side in his past, and we know he still has one now (even though its hidden very well.) What do you think France will do in Chapter 9 of EnglandXReader Falling for you? Who will get hurt? Who will Reader-chan truly leave and live with? In the end, will France really extract his revenge on out Iggybrows?!

Idk... still writing it.

Anyway this is how I picture France. Not as a rapist, he is to lazy for that. I picture France as being pampered and being fed grapes. To rape someone takes effort... effort does not equal France! Plus France... well he is the country of love, not rape. Molesting? Fair game. XD

All characters belong to the dude who made Hetalia (forgets the greatest man who has ever lived name! DX)))


	10. EnglandXReader Chapter 9:Falling For You

You stared into the mirror as Alice did your hair, she had come back this morning to help prepare you for the ball. Arthur had once called it your Presentation ball, but you knew all it was, was your going away party. Tonight you would be given to Francis as a noble woman of England. Even though you knew about the whole country thing you decided it would be a lot simpler if you kept calling by the names you knew them best by. "You look beautiful." Alice remarked with a smile.

You stood and walked over to the full length body mirror. You were in a full length white and campaigned colored dress, the leaves hung down and basically were just their for design. You forced slightly, trying to not let Alice see how sad and disappointing you really were. "I'll be back to get you before it starts." Alice said with a forced smiled. She was wearing a blue dress, it was longer and more elegant then the dress she usually wore, her hair was still in pigtails though. She turned and left the room, you stayed standing in front of the full body mirror. you were filled with nothing but sadness. Even though you never told Arthur how you felt you both knew. It was obvious wasn't it? Even Francis could see it. You let out a sigh as you took one last look in the mirror and traveled up your dress and your face and hair with your eyes. Your hair was done up nicely so it was out of your face.

A knock was soon heard at your door. "Come in." You say and turn to see who it is. Francis slowly walks in, a sweet smile on his face. "Bonjour, Mon Cher." He greets you. "Hello." You reply a bit sad. "Care to sit and talk with me?" Francis asked you as he took a seat on the edge of your bed. Knowing you basically had no choice, you obliged and sat next to him. "You look lovely." He remarked. "Thank you." Was all you said in response. You didn't really have any resentment against Francis, its just today wasn't the best, no matter how hard everyone tried to make it seem. "Mon Cher, I've seen how you look at him." Francis' words made your heart drop. "I've also seen how he looks at you." Francis added, "you are both in love." You looked down at the ground, unsure of where this was going. "Me, being a man of love and romance, I would never want to come between lovers." You slowly picked your head up and looked at him. "Really?" You were hoping he was saying what you were thinking. "I won't take you, if that's what you want." Francis said with a smile. "Thank you Francis!" You say and engulf him in a hug. "I must be going now, I'll let you break the news to England." Francis chuckled and stood up, breaking out of your hug. "I'll see you soon Mon Cher." Francis said and then left the room closing the door behind him.

{Switch}

"Why did you do that?" Alice demanded as Francis closed the door. "What do you mean, Mon amour." He said with a playful smile. "Why did you tell her that? I heard you, you know." Alice told him. "Did you forget about Joan?" France gave a small and sad sigh. "My fight is with England, not the girl. There is no reason to cause her harm." Francis said to Alice. "I see..." She nodded. A moment of thought later Alice let out a sigh. "You are allowing this because she isn't immortal, aren't you? This is your revenge." With that accusation France nodded. "She will die from natural causes, while England will live forever. It will kill him to watch her die in her old age." France pointed out, his smile vanished. "Until then I will allow them to be happy." He added as Alice nodded. "Very well then." With that France turned and left the hall. Alice then silently opened the door to your room...

{Switch}

England waited in the ball room with the remaining guest for (f/n) to arrive. He wasn't eager to start, but he wanted to tell her how he felt. Of course neither of them ever voiced their opinion but each knew how they felt. England wanted to tell her though, voice it out to her before she left. He sighed as he thought of life without her. She always seemed to brighten his day in a way. He tried to hid it and tried not to show it, but untimely it failed. He never meant to fall in love or hurt her in the process, but in the end it couldn't be helped. "Mon amour!" England heard behind him. He sighed and turned around, he had never been on good terms with France but at the moment he disliked him even more because of the fact that he was taking away his lovely (f/n). "What do you want, France?" England said annoyed. France just smiled as he walked toward England. "Why so cold tonight, you should be happy. (f/n) is finally a noble." England grinned his teeth not wanting to make a scene and yell or harm France. He knew that since now (f/n) was a noble she was going away with France and he would never see her again. England sighed as that thought swirled through his mind. "Oh, look." England heard France say. England then looked over toward the grand stair case to see (f/n) walking down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was stunning in her dress, her beautiful (h/l) (h/c) was now up and out of her face, and her bright (e/c) eyes sparkled.

Once down the stairs she imminently walked over toward England. "Arthur." She said simply and curtsied. "May I um, see you for a few short seconds?" She asked. England was surprised by her request, not expecting her to ask him this. "Yes, of course." He quickly replied. The two then walked out toward an open balcony. "What did you want to see me for?" England asked once they were out there. He noticed how (f/n) had now suddenly become nervous. "You know how after tonight, I'm going to live with Francis?" She asked him. England sighed at the mention of that, this reminded him of what he planned to do. "Yes, I do. (f/n) I have to tell you something." He said quickly. He saw how surprised she was to hear him say that. "(f/n), I never meant to have anyone fall in love with me and I never meant to fall for anyone." England said. "I know what I'm about to say is something that I'd never normally say unless I really meant it, but... (f/n)." He looked into your eyes as he spoke. " I love you. Ever since we rescued that baby bird together, ever since I started to spend so much time with you I began to have feelings for you. I don't want you to go with Francis, I want you to stay here. I want you with me. I want to be the to protect you from thunderstorms and take walks in the garden with. I love you, and I don't want to spend a second without you in my life." He told her honestly, he quickly became embarrassed that he had actually said what he planned and more. (f/n) stayed silent for a few minutes and smiled. "Arthur, I want the same. I love you too." She told him. "Also, Francis came into my room a little while ago. He told me that he would let me stay with you if I wanted to stay." (f/n) added. England's eyes lit up with excitement. "So that means..."

{Switch}

"What's going on?!" Whispered the flying green bunny asked as she sat on Alice's shoulder and peeked out at the balcony. "I can't hear what they are saying!" She whined. "Shhh! Do you want them to hear us?" Alice whispered harshly. "I wasn't talking!" France said and glanced down at Alice. "I wasn't talking to you." She rolled her eyes. "Oh! Oh! Look!" Flying Mint Bunny said in a high pitched whisper. They watched as England and (f/n) smiled at one another and leaned in for a kiss. The second their lips connected Flying Mint Bunny jumped up and cheered. "FINALLY!" Alice only shook her head and sighed at the bunny's reaction. France only chuckled a bit. England turned and glared a bit at the uninvited audience, while (f/n) only looked at them and giggled at them all.

(( AN: Took 3 hours... -_-

The 10th one shall be a Lemons so it will have a mature warning on it, which means I have to change the warning label... I wonder if that still allows people to read it...? idk.

I tried to not make England too out of character when he confessed his love... I kind of put myself more into it then need... so its probably the worst thing ever at the moment... I must separate myself from the story! DX

I don't own England, France, Flying Mint Bunny, Fem!England, or Reader-Chan (you)))


End file.
